theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Snail Freenzy! Transcript
French Narrator: A slow day at The Krusty Krab. (SpongeBob is cooking some Krabby Patties on the grill with his spatula) SpongeBob: Yeah. Sizzle those juices. (Filps one Krabby Patty with his spatula and lands it on a bun with a plate then puts lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, onions and pickles and puts the top bun on it and then slips it through the ordering window to Squidward) Order up, Squidward! Squidward: It's about time you'd pass one to me so that I'd may hand it to the customer. (Takes the Krabby Patty out of SpongeBob's hands and walks to table six where Nat's Ex- girlfriend is sitting at) Here you are ma'am one Krabby Patty with onions. Enjoy. Nat's Ex- girlfriend: Gee thanks. (Eats the Krabby Patty. Just then the Mailfish came inside The Krusty Krab to retrive a letter to Squidward) Mailfish: Special deliverly for Squidward Tentacles! Squidward: (Took his letter out of the mailman's hands and opens the envelope revealing that he's a winner) YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! I'M A WINNER!! What do I win? Mailfish: Well. You've been hired to be in a fasion commercial with your pet snail. Squidward: (Laughs) Thank you, Mr. Mailfish! Oh I can wait to tell Mr. Krabs about this! (Walks back to the register. Mr. Krabs comes out of his office walking to Squidward in the ordering boat) Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward. Why. You're in the cheaper mood this morning. So why are you so happy about? Squidward: I've been hired to be in a fasion commercial, Mr. Krabs. And I'm about to leave town along with my pet snail Snellie. Mr. Krabs: A fastion commercial? What in blue blazes is that? Squidward: It's where you get inside the BBTV commercial building to get the cool clothes while wearing one. SpongeBob: A long trip to the commercial BBTV commercial building to get the cool clothes along with your pet snail. (Laughs) Ah good times good times. Mr. Krabs: Uh. Right. I'm going to be counting the money back in me office. (Walks back to his office) SpongeBob: Sounds like a fun trip along with a pet snail hun, Squidward? If only Gary and I could be in a fasion commercial. Squidward: SpongeBob, I've got the letter for me and Snellie to be in a commercial. Besides Purebrad snails should get the cool clothes not some mutt like Gary. SpongeBob: Oh yes I remember I'm going to train with Gary to be on a fasion commercial. Squidward: Right. I'm going to head back to my house to train with Snellie. So that she and I could be in a fasion commercial. SpongeBob: And I'll go back to my house to train with Gary. So that he and I can be in a fasion commercial. (And so SpongeBob and Squidward went out of The Krusty Krab while heading back to their homes when bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Squidward's Tiki Head Island House where Snellie is in the living room eating snail-po with her foodbowl just before Squidward came home from work) Squidward: Oh Snellie! (Goes to his living room and see Snellie) Guess what. You and I been hired to be in a fasion commercial today! Snellie: Meow? Squidward: That's right, Snellie. You and I have to start trainning for the big commercial so that we can get cool clothes. Snellie: Meow. Squidward: No. That Gary doesn't have the skills to be in a fasion commercial along with yellow idiot. But as lon as SpongeBob doesn't follow us in a commercial let's get you all groomed up. Snellie: Meow. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple House where Gary is in a living room eating snail-po with his foodbowl just before SpongeBob came home from work) SpongeBob: Oh GARY!!? (Goes to his living and sees Gary) Ah-ha! (Picks up Gary) Just the snail I wanted to see. Say are you ready to be in a fasion commercial? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Good! That's why Squidward and Snellie got hired to be in a fasion commercial to get really cool clothes. So what do you say, Gary? How's about you and me be in a fasion commercial and show Squidward and Snellie what is done? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Great! Now all you need is some brown hair a jewel collar with two loads of diamonds and a red ribbon so that you could be as cuddly as a present. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Now let's get you groomed up and ready to go so that we can get some cool clothes too. Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob got right to work to groom Gary. First, he gets a brown wig and puts it on Gary's eyes. Next he puts a jeweled collar with two loads of diamonds around Gary's neck and finally he puts a red ribbon and ties it around Gary's shell after that, we see Gary who looks like a cuddly present with a collar a brown wig hair and a red ribbon on) SpongeBob: There we go. Now don't you look special in that grooming self, Gare? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh I almost forgot. The Director is going to film me or Squidward in a fasion commercial right here in BBTV studios. Now let's get out there and do that commercial! Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob and Gary came out of the Pineapple house until they bumped into Squidward and Snellie) SpongeBob: Hey Squidward! Nice shades. Squidward: It's not me fool. It was my snail Snellie. Check out her grooming look. SpongeBob: Whoooooooooooa. (We see Snellie who looks cuddly like a present too with yellow wig hair on her eyes a coral pink lipstick on her lips and a collar with two loads of diamonds around her neck) Squidward: My snail Snellie is more purebrad than your mondrill mutt. SpongeBob: Oh yeah? Well check out my snail Gary and his grooming look. He's got a collar a red ribbon and brown hair. Squidward: (Laughs) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Oh I can't beliveve I'm saying this but Gary's groomy! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! WHOOOOOOOOO! HOO! HOO! HOO! SpongeBob: What's so funny about Gary, Squidward? Squidward: That brown hair and jeweled collar and a red ribbon had made your mutt an imbiscle look. SpongeBob: Hey! What makes you so sure Gary can't be in a fasion commercial? Squidward: Try telling that to the mail I just retrived. C'mon Snellie we've got a commercial to do. Snellie: Meow. SpongeBob: Wow. Squidward thinks that his snail is better than you, Gary. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: No. I'm thinking about we should follow Squidward around and visit him and his snail Snellie. (Gary blows a raspberry) Oh don't worry about your snailfriends, Gare-Bare. They'll watch the commercial while we were in BBTV Studioes doing the fasion commercial. Now let's get in there and get the cool clothes and show Squidward who's boss! Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob and Gary followed Squidward and Snellie to the BBTV Studioes building when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to SpongeBob and Gary who finally caught up to Squidward and Snellie while following them) SpongeBob: Hey Squidward. How's about you and I do the commercial together while our two snails watch us perform our fasion looks. Squidward: Oh, Gee SpongeBob. That will be spalended to do this fasion commercial together. Looks like were gonna be famous stars just you and me. SpongeBob: That's so fasionable, buddy. Oh Gary and Snellie are gonna be so excited. Gary and Snellie: Meow. (Scene cuts to the BBTV studioes building where SpongeBob and Gary and Squidward and Snellie came inside for the fasion commercial) Mrs. Johnson: Ah. Welcome to the BBTV Studios SpongeBob and Squidward. What brings you two here? SpongeBob: We just took our snails in for the big fasion commercial just wanted to get your uppeying on my snail Gary. Mrs. Johnson: Oh you are. Are you? Well when are you going to do a fasion commercial? Squidward: Well if you must know, my snail Snellie and I are here for the fasion commercial to get the cool clothes. Mrs. Johnson: Wow! I'm impressed. Well why don't you two bring your pet snails to the studio room so that the Director can roll the film and do the fasion commercial. SpongeBob: Hey thanks. Squidward: Oh boy. Mrs. Johnson: (Pushes the button through the speaker) Ahem. SpongeBob and Squidward are here with their pet snails, sir. Send them in. Director Fish: (Through the speaker) Good. I'll send them imidmediotely. Mrs. Johnson: Well it's all yours. Right this way please. (SpongeBob and Squidward took Gary and Snellie all the way to the Director's room. When they got in the Director's room, SpongeBob and Squidward saw all the lights, cameras and Directors in the room) Director Fish: We have been waiting for you, SpongeBob and Squidward. And you've brought along your snails too. SpongeBob: I beliveve that we are ready for our close ups, Mr. Director. Squidward: And we're ready to be dressing up in cool clothes. Director Fish: Very well. Step right up in front of the camera! (SpongeBob and Squidward does so) Hans! Lose they're clothes! (Hans the hand took off SpongeBob and Squidward's clothes away leaving them nude) SpongeBob: What's happening? Wh-wh-wh-what's happening? Director Fish: In this scene you two are about to be nude and your about to be wearing cool clothes instead of wearing the original ones. Squidward: What?!! Impossible!! Director Fish: There's nothing to be impossible about, Mr. Tentacles. (Speaks through the Megaphone) Lights!! (The lights shines on SpongeBob and Squidward) Launch! Speed! Fish #1: New Fasion Commercial take one. (Taps the studio taker scene) Director Fish: (Speaks through the Megaphone) ACTION!!! Anouncer: Oh no. Some people took your clothes away. Tired of being naked? Tired of being running around in the nude? Then try to get your fasion on with the cool clothes! (Hans the hand brings in a box filled with clothes for SpongeBob and Squidward to wear) It has cowboys, Pirates, Knights, Safari hats and clothes, Space suits, Doctor's clothes, Police officer uniforms and yes even girl dresses. SpongeBob and Squidward: Hun? Announcer: Cool clothes always makes you styliest! (Hons the hand puts rock and rool star suit on SpongeBob and puts a chicken suit on Squidward) Doesn't that make you fasionible? But best of all cool clothes always wanted to make you a movie star! (Hans the hand puts a movie star glasses on SpongeBob) Wow it's fasionible! Cool Clothes! Keep it cool! (SpongeBob laughs) Director Fish: CUT!!! SpongeBob: Wow!! I can't beliveve it! Our first character commercial on T.V. Squidward: This isn't my fasion clothes it's a chicken suit that I'm wearing! Director Fish: What are you talking about? That was the best commercial I've ever seen! We'll have to put that on the Television into your homes! Squidward: D'ohhhhhhhhh!!! (Takes off his chicken suit by ripping it off) I DO NOT WANT TO BE A FEATHERED BUDDY!!! Director Fish: Mr. Tentacles! You said you wanted to be a fasion commercial. I mean look at your yellow friend. He looks stylish and yet so fasionible! Squidward: I don't care. All SpongeBob does is mess everything up. SpongeBob: (Gasps) Squidward! I do not mess everything up! Director Fish: He's right you know. Squidward: All I wanted is to be stylish with a pet snail! Not by myself! SpongeBob: Then I challenge your cool clothes I declare fasion war! Squidward: You're on, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob and Squidward jumped into the box filled with cool clothes) Gary: Uh-oh. Looks like SpongeBob and Squidward are about to fight in a fasion war. Snellie: I see that, Gary. But no snail can watch them two owners fight in a fasion war. We're way better than these guys. Gary: Aren't you gonna laugh as my grooming look too, Snellie? Snellie: No. I like your grooming look. You know brown hair, red ribbon and a jeweled collar. Gary: Really? Thanks, Snellie. And I like the yellow hair and a coral pink lipstick. Snellie: Thanks. Gary that was nice of you to say things like that. Gary: Now it's time to get serious. We should get SpongeBob and Squidward to calm down. Snellie: Too bad we have to leave our snailfriends behind. Even Lary. So it's up to us to get SpongeBob's pants and Squidward's shirt before thngs get worse. Hun? Gary: You're right, Snellie. 'Cause here we go! (And so Gary and Snellie slithered to the dressing room where Hans the hand lives to get SpongeBob's pants and Squidward's shirt, when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Gary and Snellie who came inside the dressing room to find SpongeBob's pants and Squidward's shirt) Well Snellie, here we are in a dressing room. Now we've got to find the way to get SpongeBob's Pants and Squidward's Shirt before SpongeBob and Squidward start a fasion war. Snellie: You're right, Gary. SpongeBob's Pants and Squidward's Shirt must be around here somewhere. Let's start looking shall we? (Theyed started looking for SpongeBob's Pants and Squidward's Shirt around the room) Gary: (Looks inside the drawers) Hey! I found SpongeBob's Pants. (Takes it out of the drawers) Snellie: (Looks through the closet) Hey! I found Squidward's Shirt! (Takes it out of the closet) Gary: Looks like we got all the clothes we needed, Snellie. Snellie: I think we better hurry before SpongeBob and Squidward are in a fasion war! Gary: Or worse. SpongeBob and Squidward will get into a fight as rivals. Snellie: C'mon Gary! We need to get to SpongeBob and Squidward and get them to put their clothes on. Gary: Right! (He and Snellie came out of the dressing room along with SpongeBob's Pants and Squidward's Shirt. They slithered to the Director Fish who saw SpongeBob and Squidward are in a fasion war and starting to freak out) Director Fish, what's goin on? Snellie: Yeah. Why are you freaking out? Director Fish: What did you say? Gary: Uhh... Meow? Snellie: Yeah... Meow. Director Fish: Oh great. For a second there I thought you two snails justed talked to me. Look! You're two owners are in a fasion war and they won't stop. Gary and Snellie: We're on it! We mean... Meow! (So they slithered to SpongeBob and Squidward along with SpongeBob's pants and Squidward's shirt) Gary: Hey! SpongeBob! Squidward! Snellie: Please stop fighting you too! (SpongeBob and Squidward stopped fighting in a fasion war and came out of the cool clothes box) Gary: First of all you two are nighbors and surely you live next door with each other. But what's wrong with us snails that you've two adopted? Snellie: Gary's right. Friends shouldn't fight friends as long as there not arch enemies and rivals. You are ment for each other. Gary: We love you. So please do me and Snellie and favor and put back on your clothes. Snellie: Yeah. Please. SpongeBob: (Sniffles) Such harsh words. Squidward: Right. (SpongeBob took his pants out of Gary's hands and puts em back on and Squidward took his shirt out of Snellie's hands and puts em back on) SpongeBob: Thanks for those harsh words you two. I'm glad that my buddy Squidward and I are not in a fasion war anymore. Squidward: That was probably old school. If you ask me. Gary: I'm glad that you two haved calm down. Snellie: Yeah. Let's go back to our place. Director Fish: But what about that snail commercial?!! SpongeBob: I'm sorry, Director Fish. It's too late for that now. Gary, Snellie, Squidward and I are leaving the BBTV Studioes and heading back to our homes. Squidward: So long, Director Fish! (SpongeBob, Squidward, Gary and Snellie headed back to outside and back to their homes) Director Fish: Wait!! WAIT!!! (Scene cuts to Patrick being followed around by a camera men while in a waiting room) Patrick: (Turns around and sees the camera and the camera men who are making a film) WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!!? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he and Snellie did today) Gary: Squidward won the contest about getting himself a fasion commercial by the mailfish. And after he and SpongeBob left The Krusty Krab they took me and Snellie to leave town and be in the commercial at BBTV Studioes building. Snellie: When SpongeBob and Squidward started a fasion war their clothes are missing so me and Gary got em back and made them calm down and decided to walk all the way home. Gary: (Closes his snail journal) Well, Snellie it looks like you and I had a great time together didn't we? And I bet tomorrow will be even better. Don't you think so? Snellie: You bet, Gary. Looks like tomorrow's gonna be a special day for us snails. Gary: Yeah. Well Good night, Snellie. Snellie: Good Night, Gary. (Gary and Snellie fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob. Gary: A new Dojo opens up in town so that me, Daniel and the rest of my snailfriends are excited about this! SpongeBob: Really? I like this idea! Because you'll be trainning with a japanese fish named Wu Han and his pet snail Master Shell Ku. While doing Karate or should I say Ka-Ra-Tay. Gary: Looks like it's gonna be hard if we wanted to get harder and harder to get our belts. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "The Eye Of The Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes